La chûte de l'ange
by Lusaphira
Summary: Lorsque Sariel quitte l'abri 101, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce nouveau monde et à ses règles impitoyables. Brisée et meurtrie, l'ange allait se reconstruire et montrer sa détermination. Personne ne se mettrait plus jamais sur son chemin!


Bonjour à tous les lecteurs.

Voici un OS, même s'il n'en a pas la taille, qui traitera des débuts de mon personnage dans l'aventure de Fallout 3.

J'ai eu cette idée après avoir reçu un message d'une citrouille sadique et jelui dédie ce OS. Merci King Pumpkin pour tes fics et j'espère que tu auras autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai à lire les tiennes!

La jeune Sariel était un ange, mais un ange déterminé à chercher son père. Voici ses débuts dans les Terres désolées, ainsi que ses épreuves qui entraîneront sa chûte, puis son ascenscion.

J'espère que cette vision que j'ai des personnages vous satisfera, car j'ai apporté quelques modifications à certains caractères. J'espère que vous apprécierez les petites références glissées ça et là.

Pour ceux qui sont attachés à certains personnages que je dénigre, je suis désolé mais j'ai jamais pu les blairer. Moriarty, c'est un salaud et son avidité n'aide pas à le rendre sympathique. Pour les goules, je peux plus les voir depuis l'affaire de la cohabitation foireuse entre les goules de Roy et les habitants de Tempenny Tower. Et oui, je préfère l'Enclave à la Confrérie.

Bonne lecture et ... une petite review ?

Disclaimer : Fallout 3 est à Bethesda Softworks, Sariel est ma création.

* * *

><p><strong>La chûte de l'ange<strong>

Parti.

Il était parti, sans même dire un mot à sa propre fille.

Dans la tête de la jeune fille, les choses se bousculaient, alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les motivations de son père. Pourquoi l'aurait-il abandonnée ?

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues rondes et ses traits semblables à ceux d'une enfant. Avec son physique de poupée et sa petite taille, son père était fou d'elle, faisant tout pour la gâter. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il abandonnée, la laissant toute seule ?

Dans le tunnel qui la conduisait hors de l'abri 101, la jeune fille avançait, hagarde. Légèrement blessée, elle était déterminée à retrouver celui qu'elle aimait. Son père avait fui l'abri il y a seulement quelques heures, sans avertir quiconque de son projet, et maintenant elle en faisait de même.

Lorsque la lourde porte de métal se referma lentement derrière elle, la jeune femme accorda un dernier regard à cet endroit qu'elle avait jadis considéré comme son foyer. La porte se refermait, scellant comme un tombeau le reste de l'abri souterrain et tout ce qu'il symbolisait. Sécurité, nourriture, famille. Tout cela disparaissait d'un coup, comme en témoignait le crissement métallique qui résonnait dans le tunnel. Semblable à celui d'une sirène mal réglée, le verrouillage de la lourde porte circulaire lui fit prendre conscience qu'une étape de sa vie était finie.

Désormais, plus rien ne serait comme avant. C'était à elle de forger sa propre destinée et de participer à l'écriture d'un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire de l'humanité.

La jeune femme mit la main sur la poignée d'une petite porte de bois qui donnait sur l'extérieur, hésitant à l'ouvrir. Un tremblement de sa main trahissait son appréhension, alors qu'elle allait enfin sortir de ce tunnel souterrain pour enfin accéder au monde extérieur.

Ce monde inconnu était là, de l'autre coté de cette porte, juste à sa portée.

Enfin, elle allait voir de ses propres yeux ce que pouvait être vraiment ce monde dont on lui avait parlé, mais qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Le monde était-il donc aussi vaste que ce qu'on lui avait raconté ?

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la jeune Sariel fut soudain éblouie par la lumière ambiante.

Elle qui avait passé toute sa vie sous terre, n'avait pas les yeux habitués à cet éclat lumineux et elle se couvrit ses yeux de ses deux mains, crispant ses paupières face à l'intense rayonnement solaire.

Lorsque la lumière fut de nouveau supportable, le spectacle bouleversa l'ancienne résidente de l'abri 101.

Des terres s'étendaient à perte de vue, bien plus vastes qu'elle ne pouvait le concevoir, comme si le monde s'étalait à l'infini. Le ciel semblait immense, un million de fois plus vaste que le plafond de la grande salle, tandis que le soleil était l'ampoule la plus grosse qu'elle ait jamais vue.

Tout autour d'elle, la jeune femme découvrit ce qu'on appelait désormais les terres désolées de la capitale. Passée la stupeur de découvrir le vrai monde, Sariel observa les alentours depuis sa position en surplomb. Partout ou son regard se posait, le même spectacle navrant s'offrait à elle. Ruine et mort, voici tout ce qu'il subsistait des environs de l'ancienne capitale des Etats-Unis.

Les arbres n'étaient rien de plus que de simples troncs noircis et calcinés, plantés ça et là dans le sol. A ses pieds, le sol n'avait rien des prairies qui étaient représentées dans ses livres. De rares buissons épineux et décrépis parvenaient à pousser, entourés d'herbes jaunies et maladives. Dans la majorité des cas, la terre était nue, laissant affleurer des monceaux de roche grise, l'ensemble étant régulièrement ravinée par les pluies qui se muaient en torrents de boue et charriaient leurs alluvions vers le fleuve Potomac.

Les bâtiments qu'elle parvenait à distinguer n'étaient plus que ruines partiellement calcinées. La petite ville voisine, dont un vieux panneau rouillé indiquait qu'elle était jadis baptisée Springvale, n'était plus qu'un cimetière désormais composé de quelques maisons emplies de gravats, dont il ne restait généralement que les charpentes et quelques meubles enfouis sous les décombres. L'aire de jeux était, comble de l'ironie, l'endroit le moins endommagé. Mais la rouille avait grippé les mécanismes, tandis qu'un vieux distributeur de Nuka-Cola gisait là, éventré et délesté de son contenu.

Les rares fragments de route sans débris étaient encombrés de véhicules abandonnés et dévorés par les éléments, alors que des herbes poussaient à travers les fissures qui striaient l'asphalte.

A l'horizon, la femme put distinguer les ruines de la ville de Washington, lui signifiant quelle fut l'étendue des dégâts causés par l'holocauste nucléaire de 2077. La silhouette du Washington Monument se dressait encore fièrement sur The Mall, la légendaire avenue de la capitale, mais il était clairement visible que des morceaux en marbre de l'obélisque avaient été détruits, exposant l'intérieur de la structure métallique.

Ironiquement, Sariel put admirer le grand symbole de la folie destructrice des êtres humains, résumé dans le dôme partiellement détruit du Congrès. Ce sanctuaire de la démocratie était le lieu ou le dernier président américain élu avant la guerre, avait fait un discours devant les représentants de la nation, dans lequel il annonçait l'utilisation du feu nucléaire. Le lieu ou fut prise la décision qui plongea le monde dans la destruction était toujours debout, sa coupole endommagée se détachant sur le ciel bleu et silencieux comme on ne l'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

Dans ce nouveau monde de désolation, même l'air était sec et poussiéreux, la moindre respiration desséchait la gorge et l'atmosphère rugueuse était clairement plus agressive que ce qui émanait des filtres dans l'abri. Il fallait supposer que même après deux siècles, les poussières et les cendres irradiées étaient toujours présentes, alors que les grandes nations n'étaient que des souvenirs lointains que quelques nostalgiques voulaient rebâtir.

Malgré toute cette destruction, Sariel avait confiance en la capacité des humains à survivre et à s'adapter. Ce monde n'était pas aussi mort qu'il le laissait paraître et la jeune femme se sentit animée d'un nouvel espoir.

Sa radio portative capta un léger signal, une fréquence radio qui pourrait peut être lui apporter quelques informations. Haussant le volume, elle entendit quelques grésillements, suivis des notes du célèbre hymne _Stars and Stripes Forever. _Finalement, le gouvernement américain n'avait peut être pas disparu et il restait probablement encore une oasis d'ordre dans cet océan chaotique.

-_ Rebonjour chère Amérique, _salua une voix forte et assurée._ Ici votre président, John Henry Eden. Parlons du gouvernement voulez-vous. Ou plus précisément, de votre gouvernement, chère Amérique. L'Enclave. Qu'est ce qu'au juste l'Enclave ? Maintenant c'est simple, l'Enclave c'est l'Amérique. L'Enclave est votre sœur, votre tante, votre ami, votre voisin. Et bien oui, l'Enclave est moi même. Comme votre président, c'est ma responsabilité de présider notre grande démocratie. Alors, en tant que président, je suis la voix, je suis le cœur et l'âme de l'Enclave. C'est à dire que je suis la voix, le cœur et l'âme de l'Amérique. Mais c'est seulement ensemble, ensemble que nous pouvons espérer atteindre notre potentiel maximal. Retrouver l'Amérique dont nous étions fiers avant la guerre. Ensemble, belle et puissante. Une Enclave, une Amérique. Maintenant et à jamais. Et maintenant, très chère Amérique, nous devons dire adieu. Il y a beaucoup de travail à faire, et l'Enclave ne se repose jamais. Jamais._

La voix du président avait beau être forte, déterminée et attirante, Sariel n'était pas femme à se laisser endoctriner par de belles paroles prononcées par ce qui semblait être le dirigeant d'un régime néo-fasciste. Elle préféra couper le son, alors qu'une marche militaire retentissait.

Maintenant qu'elle était un plus informée de la situation géopolitique du pays, elle allait devoir commencer une nouvelle vie, dans un monde certes hostile, mais sans devoir sans cesse être entravée par les ordres du Superviseur.

Regardant sa combinaison bleue qui la couvrait quasi intégralement, Sariel constata l'existence de quelques impacts sur son gilet pare balles, signe qu'elle avait du lutter pour fuir l'abri alors que les hommes de la sécurité cherchaient à l'abattre. Poussant un rire nerveux, la femme aux cheveux ocre vit quelques trainées rouges souiller les jambes de sa tenue. Lorsque le Superviseur avait battu sa propre fille, pour lui faire avouer ou se cachait Sariel, cette dernière n'avait pas pu supporter le spectacle. Voir que son amie était tabassée à coups de matraque, qu'elle implorait son père d'arrêter, avait eu raison de la prudence de la fugitive. Elle était intervenue et avait fini par fracasser impitoyablement, à coups de batte de base-ball, le crâne du père de son amie.

Soupirant de lassitude, Sariel songea qu'elle avait tué plusieurs personnes dans sa cavale. Alors que l'adrénaline se dissipait lentement et que cette sensation de force et d'euphorie l'abandonnait peu à peu, la femme se demanda si elle devait s'effondrer, alors qu'elle comprenait qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que tous les autres meurtriers. Elle ne valait pas mieux que le Superviseur qui avait ordonné le meurtre de Jonas, le scientifique ami de Sariel.

- Non, dit elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, mais qui trahissait sa faiblesse. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je dois penser. Quel que soit l'endroit ou les hommes vivent, c'est partout la même chose. La lutte pour la survie, prononça t-elle en serrant les poings, sa main droite crispée sur le pistolet calibre 9mm. attaché à sa ceinture.

La jeune femme sentit ses émotions s'agiter en elle, alors qu'elle plissait ses petits yeux en amande.

- Je vais me battre s'il le faut, jura la jeune fille, mais je survivrais. Papa, je vais te retrouver, je te le promets.

Intérieurement, elle songea qu'il lui devrait des explications et il avait intérêt à être convainquant s'il ne voulait pas devoir faire connaissance avec une batte de noyer.

Sur son Pip-boy, l'appareil multifonction attaché à son bras gauche, qui lui fournissait de nombreuses informations sur son état de santé et le monde l'entourant, la jeune femme relut l'un des rapports d'une des équipes d'éclaireurs envoyés en reconnaissance à la surface.

Apparemment, il existait une localité à quelques dizaines de mètres, que l'on nommait Megaton. Cette ville était le seul havre de civilisation à proximité, tandis que le reste des terres désolées s'avérait être parsemé de petites localités, souvent mal défendues et reliées par des caravanes qui traversaient ces lieux inhospitaliers et hostiles.

En arrivant à proximité de la ville, qui était cerclée d'une épaisse enceinte composée de poutrelles et de pièces obtenues sur les carcasses de nombreux avions dépouillés, la femme frissonna au vu de la taille de la fourmi morte qui gisait au pied d'un robot de combat. La bestiole aux mandibules saillantes devait bien faire dans les 50 centimètres de long et elle avait succombé après plusieurs coups, comme en témoignait les trois impacts de balle dans sa tête.

- Charmant, murmura ironiquement la jeune femme dégoûtée qui frissonnait encore de cette découverte.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les grandes portes de la localité, un treuil souleva péniblement les deux battants métalliques qui permettaient d'entrer dans la ville. Dès que la plaque de ferraille irrégulière fut soulevée, Sariel s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur, espérant se donner un sentiment de sécurité. Quand la herse métallique claqua derrière elle, l'ancienne résidente de l'abri souffla de soulagement, avant d'être accueillie par un homme noir et mal rasé, habillé d'un long imperméable sale et orné d'une étoile d'argent mal lustrée.

- Bonjour et bienvenue à Megaton, déclara l'homme en réajustant son chapeau de cow-boy, je suis Lucas Simms, le shérif de cette ville. Et le maire en cas de besoin, rajouta t-il après quelques secondes, se rappelant qu'il lui arrivait parfois de gérer quelques affaires de cette ville.

- Enchantée, répondit la femme sans grand enthousiasme. Je suis Sariel Black.

- Méfiez vous de l'impression que vous donnez aux gens, lui sourit le shérif. Vous savez, l'inimitié et la défiance suffisent à ce qu'une personne vous mette une balle dans la tête. J'espère que vous saurez rester à l'écart des ennuis.

Il était évident que cette jeune femme ne connaissait guère l'environnement dans lequel elle venait de mettre les pieds. Au vu de sa tenue, elle était sortie récemment d'un abri et pas sans anicroche, vu le sang qui maculait le tissu.

- Merci du conseil, shérif. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous me disiez si vous avez vu passer mon père, un type d'âge moyen, les cheveux grisonnants et vêtu d'une tenue d'abri.

- Je l'ai vu passer, mais j'ignore ou il est. Vous devriez aller au saloon de Moriarty, dit le shérif en pointant une enseigne colorée. Mais prenez garde, ce type n'est pas fiable. Pas fiable du tout, prévint-il en insistant lourdement sur la fin.

La jeune femme remercia l'homme et le salua de la tête, avant de regarder plus en détail cette ville.

Il semblerait que l'aéroport international de Washington Dulles avait été dépouillé pour construire cet amoncellement de maisons métallique dont l'aspect externe était plus proche du bidonville que de véritables habitations digne de ce nom. La ville était construite autour d'un cratère et de nombreuses poutrelles enfoncées à flanc de colline servaient à maintenir la stabilité des bâtiments construits sur plusieurs niveaux autour de ce trou.

Des passerelles métalliques serpentaient entre les habitations, tandis que des canalisations jaillissaient du sol, fournissant l'apport en eau de la ville. Au milieu de ces dédales métalliques, des panneaux indicateurs posés à la va-vite remplissaient tant bien que mal leur office, tandis que les enseignes des différents commerces clignotaient par intermittence.

Bref, pour une personne extérieure qui n'avait jamais vu cette ville, Megaton était un joyeux bordel, animé et doté d'une atmosphère particulière, entre l'oppression et la sécurité. Les hautes murailles enfermaient la ville en une étouffante étreinte, mais les rondes des deux snipers assuraient une défense rudimentaire contre les gangs de raiders.

Sariel descendit tranquillement la pente, cherchant à rejoindre le saloon qui trônait fièrement de l'autre coté de la ville.

En chemin, alors qu'elle descendait les morceaux de feraille plantés dans le sol pour servir de marches, elle observa quelques habitants passer, vêtus d'habits faits généralement de cuir et qui vaquaient tranquillement à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Une femme tenait un café, servant quelques plats à un comptoir externe.

- Jetez un œil au menu, dit-elle à son client avec un grand sourire. La plupart des trucs sont mangeables et certains ont un assez bon goût !

La plupart ? pensa Sariel en frémissant, ne voulant vraiment pas savoir ce que cette blonde pouvait donc bien vendre.

A droite, un homme passait le balai devant chez lui, sous le regard torve d'une vache mutante à deux têtes qui meugla légèrement en battant de la queue.

Détournant son regard de cette bestiole famélique et bicéphale à la peau rouge et aux pis boursouflés, la jeune femme se concentra sur sa destination et ne s'attarda pas sur le confesseur qui faisait son sermon devant ses fidèles.

- Que les hommes, les femmes et les enfants de la Terre se réunissent afin d'admirer le pouvoir d'Atome …

Encore un cinglé de religieux qui vénérait n'importe quelle religion inventée, sans doute pour délester les gogos de passage de leur argent. Enfin, voici une chose de l'ancien monde qui n'avait pas changée. Il prêchait, les bras levés et les pieds dans l'eau qui entourait la bombe.

Attendez … la bombe ?

Sariel mit quelques secondes à tilter, mais elle prit conscience que la ville était bâtie autour d'une ancienne tête nucléaire qui n'avait toujours pas explosée, mais qui restait cependant active. Se massant les tempes, elle se demanda qui, mais qui serait assez débile pour avoir l'idée saugrenue de s'installer à coté d'une bombe atomique qui peut exploser à tout instant ?

Regardant l'ogive atomique, la femme s'éloigna précipitamment pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et cette saloperie.

Atteignant le saloon tant convoité, Sariel entra et se retrouva immédiatement prise dans cette atmosphère si typique du far-west américain. L'air était lourd, presque vicié, exsudant un mélange de tabac froid resté longtemps incrusté dans les rideaux, mêlé au parfum de l'alcool servi aux clients. Une radio grésillait et passait de vieilles chansons d'avant guerre et Sariel put reconnaître _I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire, _un titre absolument culte qu'elle écoutait souvent, joué avec le juke-box de l'abri.

- Mais tu vas marcher, saloperie ? gronda le barman en donnant un coup de poing sur la radio, visiblement excédé de capter tous les parasites de la région.

- Laisse tomber Gob, lui conseilla une femme courtement vêtue et qui grillait une vieille cigarette. Les émissions de l'Enclave sont impeccables, le problème doit surement venir de Galaxy News Radio.

Sariel ne fit pas trop attention à la conversation. Elle préférait se tenir éloignée du barman, qui était une goule salement irradiée, cherchant du regard le propriétaire. Même si elle n'avait aucun préjugé raciste, il fallait bien admettre qu'elle ne tenait pas vraiment à approcher ce type, avec sa tronche de cadavre et accompagné d'une odeur de putréfaction latente.

Sariel releva la visière de son casque et se dirigea vers un homme habillé d'un veston défraichi et d'un pantalon brun délavé. L'homme qui se reposait sur un fauteuil déchiré se retourna avant de se lever. La femme put voir qu'il avait les cheveux poivre et sel, ainsi qu'une barbe grise sous le menton. Au vu de ses yeux brillants, on pouvait voir qu'il avait fait son trou ici et qu'il savait s'y prendre en affaires.

- Bonjour, s'adressa t-il en découvrant ses dents jaunes, je suis Colin Moriarty, à votre service. Alors, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour, répondit elle sans grande cordialité, je cherche quelques informations.

Moriarty écouta calmement la femme parler, hochant la tête de temps à autres.

- Ecoute petite, ton père et venu ici, mais il est reparti rapidement. Je sais ou il est allé, mais … ça ne sera pas gratuit. Ici, l'info ça se monnaye. Disons, cent capsules ? finit-il par annoncer après avoir gratté sa barbe irrégulière.

- Quoi ? s'écria la jeune femme, faisant se retourner plusieurs clients. Mais, je sors d'un abri ! balbutia t-elle. Je n'ai pas la moindre monnaie sur moi.

- Vrai, admit le gérant du bar. Bon, tu peux me rendre un service alors ?

En voyant Sariel hocher la tête, il poursuivit l'explication de sa proposition.

- Silver, une putain de junkie, m'a volé des capsules et depuis, elle se terre quelque part près de Springvale. Trouve là et ramène moi le fric. Si elle l'a claqué, fais lui comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de me voler, fais lui comprendre … de façon permanente. Le reste, tu le gardes.

- C'est d'accord, coupa sèchement l'ancienne résidente de l'abri 101. Je m'en charge.

- Gamine, l'interpella Moriarty avec un soupçon d'inquiétude, fais gaffe si tu approches de l'école en ruines, il y a un groupe de raiders qui s'y terre.

Bien sûr, cette femme sortait d'un abri et elle ne connaissait rien des dangers de ce monde. Ce petit groupe posait des problèmes récurrents aux caravaniers, mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour oser quoi que ce soit contre la ville.

- Ces types ne reculent devant rien, lui expliqua Moriarty. Ils pillent, tuent et violent selon leur bon plaisir. Ce sont de vrais sadiques et la torture est leur passe temps favori, alors attention à ton cul.

Sariel serra la poignée de son pistolet et sortit du bar sans dire un mot. Elle voulait à tout prix retrouver son père et si elle devait tabasser une droguée, voire flinguer des psychopathes, elle n'aurait aucun scrupule.

De retour parmi les ruines de Springvale, la jeune femme sortit son arme hors de l'étui de cuir de sa ceinture, vérifiant que le pistolet était bien chargé. Glissant dans les ombres, elle marcha prudemment, avançant avec lenteur parmi les ruines, ses cinq sens étant sans cesse aux aguets.

Au milieu de ce tas de ruines, seule une petite maisonnette semblait encore habitable, car elle avait encore tous ses murs et son toit d'intacts, malgré le détail intéressant que ses fenêtres soient barricadées.

Sariel ouvra brutalement la porte de la maison et entra précipitamment dans le petit ranch miteux, arme à la main pour surprendre une blonde vêtue de cuir qui venait de finir un trip. Au vu de la seringue usagée au sol, seringue qui n'était pas la seule à joncher le lino déchiré, c'était bien la shootée décrite par le propriétaire lésé.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Silver qui planait encore à moitié. C'est Moriarty qui vous envoie ?

- Ouais, répondit la femme aux yeux sombres et perçants. Maintenant, filez moi les capsules que vous lui avez volées.

- L'enfoiré … il ment ! s'écria la blonde en prenant un air effaré. Il me veut juste morte ! Ces capsules sont à moi, je les ai gagnées ! Il m'utilisait pour satisfaire ses clients et quand j'en ai eu marre je lui ai dit, mais il a refusé de me laisser partir. Le lendemain, j'me suis tirée en prenant ce qu'il me devait. Maintenant, ce porc me fait passer pour une voleuse et une junkie. Pire encore, il m'envoie des ordures pour faire son sale boulot, des mercenaires comme toi ! hurla t-elle en pointant du doigt Sariel, qui eut tout loisir de voir plusieurs œdèmes boursouflés et violacés sur les bras de la droguée.

L'histoire de la junkie semblait plausible, puisqu'il semblait que Moriarty aimait posséder et dominer, mais Sariel voulait vraiment retrouver son père.

Pendant quelques seconds, les deux femmes se jaugèrent du regard, le silence n'étant meublé que par le chant patriotique _Hail Columbia, _qui grésillait depuis la vieille radio.

- Je me demande si je devrais croire une droguée comme toi, ajouta Sariel avec un sarcasme mêlé de dédain. Qui me prouve que tu dis la vérité ?

- J'avoue, reconnut Silver, que j'ai fait pas mal de choses pas terribles et j'me shoote pour oublier. Eh ! J'ai pas de comptes à te rendre ! hurla l'ancienne prostituée, qui redevint partiellement lucide et qui s'estimait chez elle.

La discussion s'envenima rapidement, alors que Sariel avait déjà les nerfs à fleur de peau. Après un nouveau cri de la blonde, son interlocutrice céda à ses pulsions les plus inavouables. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, trois balles étaient déjà rentrées dans le corps de la droguée qui retapissa le mur avec son encéphale.

Haletante et sous le choc, Sariel lâcha son arme, à deux doigts de vomir. Ce n'était pas sa première victime, mais cette fois ci, c'était dans un contexte totallement différent. Lors de sa fuite de l'abri, elle avait tué des gardes pour assurer sa survie. Là, elle assassinait pour soulager sa violence intérieure.

La survivante ricana. Cet acte était impossible à décrire. C'était à la fois l'horreur et l'extase. L'horreur, car elle avait cédé à son coté animal, sauvage et primitif qui niait toutes les valeurs morales que son père lui avait enseigné. L'extase, car elle avait senti grandir en elle ce pouvoir incroyable et tellement séduisant, une philosophie si tentatrice qu'elle en deviendrait vite une drogue qui la ferait sombrer dans l'absence de valeurs morales au profit d'une seule doctrine : « Moi d'abord et pour ceux qui ont un problème avec ça, ce sera une balle. »

Tuer. C'est une sensation inoubliable de toute puissance. Lorsque l'on appuie sur la gâchette et que l'on abat un être humain, on se sent envahi de félicité à l'idée que l'on puisse être capable de décider du destin d'autrui, un peu comme un dieu.

Sariel fouilla le cadavre et y trouva les capsules recherchées. Alors la monnaie que tous utilisaient ici, c'était ces vulgaires capsules de bouteille ? Sans chercher à comprendre, la meurtrière fouilla le ranch sans vergogne, récupérant à son profit la dope pas encore consommée, ainsi qu'un fusil de chasse prêt à l'emploi.

Lorsqu'elle rapporta l'information – et la drogue – à Moriarty, la meurtrière eut une mauvaise nouvelle. L'homme exigeait désormais le triple de ce qu'il demandait au départ. Furieuse d'avoir le sentiment de s'être fait flouer, Sariel dégaina son pistolet et mit le canon de son arme sur le front du barbu.

- Donnes moi une raison de ne pas te buter, grogna t-elle. Vers ou est parti mon père ?

- Si tu me tues, siffla perfidement le propriétaire du saloon, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivante. Même si je sais que le zombi et cette pute de Nova ne feront rien pour moi, les autres clients te le feraient payer. C'est moi qui fournit ces péquenauds en gnole et en chatte, alors ils seraient furieux de perdre mon commerce.

Vaincue, Sariel rangea son arme et sortit en rageant. Alors qu'elle se retrouvait sur la terrasse, elle vit cette catin de Nova fumer tranquillement, observant la bombe en contrebas.

- Nova, comment puis-je faire pour faire plier Moriarty ? la questionna t-elle en implorant, cherchant de l'aide auprès de la personne qui connaissait le mieux Moriarty.

- Il ne plie jamais, répondit simplement la prostituée maquillée outrageusement. Le seul moyen d'obtenir ces informations, c'est de lui donner ce qu'il veut.

Sariel réfléchit longuement et quelque chose sembla se briser derrière ses yeux sombres. Si elle voulait ces renseignements, alors elle devrait lui donner ce qu'il désirait.

Rentrant dans le bar, la jeune femme marcha lentement vers Moriarty, avec le même enthousiasme qu'un condamné se dirigeant vers l'échafaud. Discrètement, elle l'aborda et lui fit une proposition secrète.

- Moriarty, commeça t-elle en tremblant, je sais ce que vous voulez. Je suis prête à m'offrir à vous en échange de ces renseignements.

Sa voix mourut à la fin de sa phrase, tandis qu'une lueur vicieuse brilla dans les yeux de l'homme qui empestait l'alcool. Il accepta rapidement le deal et conduisit la jeune femme vers l'étage. Elle avait à peine dix-neuf ans et lui avait passé la cinquantaine, alors il comptait bien profiter de cette occasion.

En entrant dans la chambre, Sariel fut surprise par le décor. L'endroit était orné de tapisseries rouge vif, les ampoules tamisées laissaient filtrer une lumière orangée et le grand lit était couvert par un édredon carmin. A l'exception d'un meuble, l'ambiance générale était exactement celle d'un bordel quelconque.

Ce n'était qu'une simple affaire, se répéta longuement la jeune femme encore vierge. Elle ne devait pas avoir honte, ce n'était pas de l'amour, ce n'était qu'une simple fois sans lendemain. Mais c'était justement sa première fois et elle n'aurait pas imaginé que ce soit dans ces conditions.

Lentement, elle retira son casque, dévoilant ses cheveux ébouriffés de couleur terre, collés à son front par la sueur. Gênée par le regard inquisiteur de Moriarty, elle se retourna et tenta de se dissimuler, alors qu'elle tirait la fermeture éclair qui maintenait sa combinaison en place.

- Ne te caches pas, ordonna Moriarty, je verrais très bientôt l'intégralité de ton corps.

Les joues rouges, la jeune femme retira ses habits et les plia soigneusement dans un coin, pour retarder tant bien que mal l'inévitable.

Moriarty put admirer à quel point la peau de cette femme était blafarde, si pâle que c'en était inquiétant. Etant donné qu'elle avait vécu toute son existence dans un abri, entourée de lumière artificielle, elle n'avait jamais vu le soleil.

L'homme s'attarda sur les courbes, détaillant longuement les détails de ce corps qui s'offrait à lui. Lentement, il s'avança vers Sariel et la força à s'agenouiller devant lui. Visiblement dominateur, l'homme barbu l'agrippa sans ménagement et il la fit venir sur le lit.

N'osant pas se débattre car elle était trop intimidée par cet homme puissant, mais également car elle était tétanisée par sa honte, Sariel laissa docilement l'homme glisser un de ses doigts dans son intimité, arrachant un petit gémissement de surprise à la femme qui ne s'attendait pas à cette intrusion.

- Tu es encore vierge ? demanda t-il avec étonnement. C'est encore une plus belle surprise, finit-il par ajouter avec un rictus cruel.

Pour Sariel, cette nuit fut tout simplement atroce. Prise sans ménagement et sans douceur, elle perdit sa virginité avec un homme pour lequel elle n'éprouvait que répulsion et dégoût. Révulsée par la brutalité dont il faisait preuve, la jeune fille subit ces multiples affronts, pensant sans cesse à ce qui la poussait à se laisser pénétrer. Baisée sans cesse, elle ressentait ces allers-retours comme n'étant rien d'autre qu'un viol brutal.

Non, elle n'avait pas été violée. Elle avait librement accepté de vendre son corps pour ces informations. En réalité, elle n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une simple pute.

Toute la nuit, elle se laissa prendre comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Ses larmes coulaient silencieusement, elle ne poussait que de petits gémissements alors que le porc se vidait en elle.

Après ce qu'elle vécut, vivant ce moment qui s'avérait être aussi long qu'une éternité, il la lâcha et s'écroula sur le lit en haletant.

Totalement nue, en sueur et laissant le liquide séminal couler hors d'elle, Sariel continua de pleurer en silence, songeant à ce qui la motivait, son objectif qui la faisait tenir et l'empêchait de craquer.

Elle imagina le visage de son père, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre sa réaction, s'il venait à savoir ce qui s'était déroulé dans cette pièce. Elle imagina sans difficulté le dégoût et l'incrédulité que le visage paternel afficherait, incapable d'admettre le manque de morale de sa fille.

A cette pensée qui lui fit profondément mal, Sariel se retint de crier, jusqu'au moment ou elle s'endormit profondément.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec quelques courbatures. En voyant ces draps rouges, assortis au papier peint, la jeune femme aux yeux rouges se remémora sa journée d'hier et sa soirée. C'était un cauchemar, elle voulait se réveiller, faire comme si cette maudite journée n'avait pas existé. Il y a moins de 24 heures, elle était encore une gosse innocente, vierge, vivant tranquillement avec son père dans un abri et sans le moindre sang sur les mains.

Lentement, elle se glissa dans la petite baignoire aux joints crasseux et à l'étanchéité douteuse. Elle fit couler l'eau froide et elle frotta son corps tellement fort, cherchant à faire inconsciemment disparaître la sensation de souillure qui la rongeait, que sa peau rougit fortement. Malgré cela, elle frissonnait encore, repensant à l'instant où ce porc posa ses mains calleuses sur la peau sensible, lorsqu'il l'encula sauvagement malgré les gémissements de terreur qui sortaient de sa poitrine.

Une fois habillée de sa combinaison moulante, elle se planta devant Moriarty et soutint fièrement son regard.

- Nous avions un marché. J'ai rempli ma part du contrat, maintenant ditess moi ou est mon père.

- D'accord, soupira l'homme à la barbe hirsute. Il est parti vers D.C.

- C'est tout ? s'exclama la femme incrédule. Vous ne savez rien de plus ? demanda t-elle, stupéfaite de savoir qu'elle s'était donnée pour en savoir si peu.

- Tu m'as demandé vers ou est-il allé, je te l'ai dit. Maintenant, poursuivit-il avec un regard pervers, si tu veux que je te donne l'endroit exact sur ta carte, tu sais ce qu'il te restera à faire. Il faut savoir être précis dans la vie, conclut-il avec ironie.

Choquée et dégoûtée, la jeune femme crut s'être pris un coup de massue sur le crâne. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était une horrible farce ! Rongée par la haine et le chagrin, elle sortit du bar avant de faire une chose qu'elle regretterait ultérieurement. Sariel s'appuya sur la rambarde qui offrait une vue imprenable sur l'amoncellement de cahutes qui composait Magaton, inspirant profondément pour chasser cette sensation de dégoût qui l'envahissait. Elle haïssait ce type qui l'avait souillée et qui allait sûrement recommencer le soir même ! Elle haïssait son père qui l'avait abandonnée dans ce monde et elle se haïssait pour ses propres actes.

- Non, murmura Sariel pour elle-même, je ne dois rien regretter. Je dois tout faire pour tracer ma route, quel que soit le prix et quel que soit ce que je dois sacrifier.

Refusant de pleurer davantage sur son sort, la jeune femme furieuse décida de voir s'il n'y avait pas un commerce pour débourser ses capsules malhonnêtement gagnées. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille et elle commençait à le sentir, car son estomac grondait.

Revenue au petit restaurant appelé le Brass Lantern, elle commanda le plat qui lui semblait le plus ragoutant parmi la liste. Les nouilles étaient bonnes, mais la viande d'écureuil était chargée d'un goût ferreux et désagréable. La rasade d'eau qu'elle prit pour faire passer le goût ne fit rien passer du tout, car cette eau était comme brulante, irritante et chargée de ce même goût piquant qui empoisonnait l'air.

- Ah, t'as pas l'habitude ! rit gentiment la serveuse en lui tapant dans le dos. C'est vrai que dans l'abri il y a des purificateurs. Nous aussi on en a un, mais il marche mal et le vieux Walter est toujours obligé de chercher des pièces de rechange. S'il retire quand même les radiations, le goût reste toujours dégueulasse. T'en fais pas, conclut la serveuse, on s'y habitue vite.

Est-ce que c'était ça son destin ? Faire la pute pour se payer de la bouffe dégueulasse, boire une eau infecte et attendre que les radiations omniprésentes fassent leur effet pour qu'elle crève à petit feu ?

La jeune femme dépensa le reste de ses capsules dans le bazar tenu par l'excentrique et inventive Moira Brown. Elle claqua le tout en munitions pour son pistolet et en cartouches explosives pour le fusil de chasse qu'elle avait volé à proximité du cadavre à moitié décapité de Silver.

Lorsqu'elle trainait, errant avec la vitalité d'une loque humaine dans les rues de Megaton et descendant lentement le contenu brûlant de sa bouteille de vodka, Sariel vit bien quels genre de regards on lui lançait. Pour tous, elle n'était pas à sa place. Elle était une étrangère, indigne de confiance car on ne sait d'où viennent tous ces rôdeurs. Pire encore, elle était une prostituée méprisable, bonne à coucher dans un caniveau et à crever comme un rat, plus bas que terre.

Fatiguée des murmures qui s'étendaient sur son passage, harassée des doigts pointés en sa direction, l'ancienne résidente de l'abri 101 retourna au seul endroit de la ville ou elle ne serait pas méprisée ouvertement.

C'est vrai, le Moriarty's Saloon était le genre d'endroit ou elle ne serait pas pointée du doigt, car parfaitement à sa place. Il y avait cependant plusieurs personnes crasseuses qui aimeraient bien tirer leur coup avec la putain de l'abri, et ça ne les empêchait pas de parler d'elle avec les mots les plus grivois et dégradants possibles.

En franchissant la porte de ce bar mal famé, Sariel se laissa tomber sur une chaise à proximité de l'entrée. A cause de la chaleur, elle retira son casque et souffla. Sur son visage, l'homme attablé dans un recoin put lire une expression bien connue pour l'avoir lui-même portée jadis. C'était le genre d'expression amorphe qu'avaient ces gens qui ne savaient pas ou aller, ne sachant même pas s'ils avaient encore un but.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques instants qu'elle remarqua l'homme élégant qui la dévisageait avec intérêt. Les cheveux coupés court et impeccablement rasé de près, cet homme en costume était très différent des autres habitants, jurant avec les autres pouilleux qui composaient la population de cette ville. Ses habits étaient propres et sa cravate était impeccable, dénotant un certain professionnalisme, un amour du travail bien fait et une hygiène de vie appréciable.

- Mademoiselle, l'appela t-il poliment, j'aimerais m'entretenir quelques instants avec vous. Je suis M. Burke, annonça t'il en se redressant sur son fauteuil. Quant à vous, vous ne vivez pas dans ce cloaque putride, ce qui fait de vous quelqu'un de précieux.

L'homme était un vrai mystère, ses yeux masqués par des lunettes de soleil teintées camouflaient les émotions qu'on pouvait essayer de lire en lui. Sariel était à la fois intriguée et charmée par cet homme poli, mais dont la rudesse des traits semblait aussi faire ressortir l'idée qu'il était très dangereux et doté d'un manque total de scrupules.

C'était le genre de personnes prêt à tout pour réussir, quoi qu'il faille faire. Il ne semblait reculer devant rien. En fait, il était un peu comme elle.

- M. Burke, le salua t-elle avec politesse, je serais ravie d'entendre ce que vous auriez à me dire.

- Enfin quelqu'un ayant un minimum de courtoisie, de bon sens et de charme, sourit Burke qui semblait satisfait d'avoir trouvé la perle rare.

Le compliment surprit Sariel, car elle savait parfaitement que les ragots à son sujet avaient rapidement fait le tour de la ville. Si cet homme était différent, prêt à reconnaître sa valeur sans lui cracher dessus, alors elle allait être très attentive.

- Je peux vous faire une offre, annonça t-il de sa voix grave et sèche. Je sais ou se trouve votre père, car j'ai surpris sa conversation avec Moriarty. Voyez vous, rien ne peut m'échapper. Je suis disposé à vous donner cette information, accompagnée de 500 capsules et d'un titre de propriété pour un appartement luxueux à la Tempenny Tower.

L'offre était très alléchante. De l'argent, un logement plus que décent et l'information qu'elle recherchait tant et pour laquelle elle avait sacrifié sa virginité.

- Je suis intriguée, avoua t-elle sans dissimuler l'envie qui se faisait entendre dans sa voix et qui était aussi trahie par la lueur d'avidité dans ses yeux. Quelle tache pourrait être payée aussi cher ? Je suis toute ouïe, Monsieur.

- Voyez vous, murmura t-il à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, je représente certains … intérêts. Et ces « intérêts » considèrent Megaton comme une verrue dans un paysage urbain en plein essor. Rien ne vous lie à cette ville, vous n'y avez pas d'intérêts. Rien ne vous empêche de nous aider à … effacer ce chancre de la carte.

- Allez y, fit elle avec un grand sourire, alors que la délectable et méprisable sensation de toute puissance revenait s'ancrer en elle. Je vous écoute.

- La bombe atomique - dont cette ville tire son nom - n'a toujours pas explosé et est donc toujours active. Il ne lui manque qu'une légère … motivation. J'ai en ma possession une charge d'implosion à fusion construite dans un seul but : l'explosion de cette bombe. C'est là que vous intervenez. Je veux que vous la fixiez à cette bombe. Ensuite, rejoignez moi à la Tempenny Tower et vous serez récompensée. Qu'en dites vous ?

Sariel ne savait que penser. Cette ville abritait des gens innocents et des enfants qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Mais d'un autre coté, elle se demandait si elle avait vraiment le choix. Lorsqu'elle sortait, ces abrutis la méprisaient pour avoir fait ce qui la hanterait pendant longtemps.

Mais quel avenir avait elle ici ? Elle n'avait nulle part ou loger et rien pour vivre. Devrait elle finir par faire la catin pour pouvoir manger et dormir ?

Lorsqu'elle vit Nova passer, Sariel sut qu'elle ne voulait pas finir comme ça. La fille aux cheveux colorés en rouge vif avait le visage fardé de blanc et les joues rosées. Elle portait un rouge à lèvres orange vif et ses paupières étaient fardées d'un bleu profond. La prostituée avait également un trait de crayon sous chaque œil, ainsi que des faux cils démesurément longs, qui la faisaient paraître vulgaire.

Quant à ses vêtements, ils exhalaient la luxure. Elle portait un collier clouté avec un anneau devant. Son haut était composé d'un T-shirt moulant sans manches qui laissait apparaître tout ce qu'il y avait sous sa poitrine, son dos, ses aisselles et la naissance de ses seins. Elle portait une mini-jupe qui ne cachait presque rien et des bas à moitié filés. Ses chaussures étaient de simples escarpins avec de très hauts talons, d'ailleurs on se demandait comment elle pouvait marcher avec ça.

Sariel savait que si elle finissait par faire la pute et qu'elle finissait tout de même par quitter Moriarty, il y avait de fortes chance qu'elle finisse comme Silver, tuée par le premier meurtrier envoyé.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas de cet avenir. Elle était déterminée à y échapper et à retrouver son père. Son regard fixe et obsédant se détourna de Nova et revint se poser sur Burke.

- Très bien M. Burke, dit elle avec une fausse neutralité, j'accepte votre offre. Megaton va brûler.

L'homme sourit face à cette détermination inébranlable, ainsi qu'à la haine intense qui bouillait en cette femme explosive. Il confia discrètement la charge à Sariel, attendant qu'elle la mette en place et qu'elle le prévienne.

Sariel regarda Burke partir calmement du bar, avant de se lever à son tour pour sortir. Alors qu'elle allait quitter le débit de boissons, Nova l'interpella et lui demanda de la suivre avant de grimper le vieil escalier branlant. Une fois à l'étage, elle montra à la jeune femme un costume de cuir vulgaire, exhibant beaucoup de peau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la fille aux cheveux couleur terre.

- C'est ton nouvel uniforme. Moriarty compte t'engager et si demain il ne te voit pas, il se mettrait très en colère. Alors, en tant qu'amie, je te conseille d'accepter son offre.

Sariel prit les vêtements en palissant, faisant signe qu'elle avait bien compris le message. Intérieurement, elle tempêtait contre ce chantage et songeait que demain, elle ne serait certainement pas ici.

Non, elle avait choisi. Elle profiterait d'un très beau spectacle comme on n'en voit qu'une fois dans sa vie. Elle verrait ce porc se bouffer une vague de chaleur à 4 000 °C.

Elle sortit à l'extérieur, rencontrant de nouveau les regards méprisants et les murmures, mais étrangement, elle n'en avait que faire. Son regard était désormais fixé sur le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

Elle flâna quelques heures dans les rues terreuses, nonchalante et une bouteille de xérès à la main pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Alors que la ville s'endormait lentement, Sariel se mit en route pour accomplir sa machiavélique manœuvre.

Plus personne ne trainait à cette heure tardive et elle put enfin s'approcher discrètement de l'arme nucléaire encore active, son potentiel meurtrier n'ayant pas changé d'une once depuis deux siècles. Avec habileté, elle dévissa le panneau externe pour atteindre les circuits et le déclencheur. Discrètement, elle fixa la charge sur le réceptacle qui renfermait la réserve d'uranium, avant de camoufler le dispositif par quelques fils et de refermer soigneusement la bombe.

Sariel quitta calmement Megaton, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons du garde qui regardait en direction de Springvale, avant de prendre la direction du sud. Le voyage nocturne fut assez calme, excepté l'attaque de quelques chiens sauvages qui firent face à des cartouches de fusil.

Arrivée à la Tempenny Tower, Sariel fut impressionnée par le bâtiment. Elle fut même estomaquée par l'impression de grandeur de cette tour d'une vingtaine d'étages. Alors que tout n'était que ruines et désolation aux alentours, la tour était presque intacte et d'une propreté très appréciable. Le building était entouré d'une muraille de béton renforcée par des barbelés courant à son sommet. L'unique entrée était gardée par une porte massive surveillée par des gardes patibulaires, vêtus d'armures lourdes et équipés de fusils d'assaut prêts à l'emploi.

Sariel fut rapidement conduite sur la terrasse du dernier étage, un grand balcon qui culminait à une cinquantaine de mètres du sol et qui offrait un beau panorama. Après avoir embrassé du regard les terres désolées, la femme aux cœur aussi glacé que son regard fut vite invitée à rencontrer le maître des lieux qui discutait en compagnie de son homme de main. Un vieil homme élégamment habillé d'un costume de tweed se reposait dans un fauteuil, la table à ses cotés étant occupée par un échiquier et des bouteilles de Scotch.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, salua poliment le gentleman en lui faisant un baise main distingué. Je me présente, Allistair Tempenny. Quand j'ai trouvé cette tour, je l'ai remise en état et je me suis dit que je devais réhabiliter le reste des terres désolées. Heureusement que M. Burke est là, il y a tant à faire !

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, salua poliment la jeune femme. Je me nomme Sariel Black.

- Sariel, murmura le vieil homme. L'ange déchu, selon le livre d'Hénoch. L'ange de la mort. C'est un nom qui vous convient bien, mon enfant.

Oh que oui, ça lui allait parfaitement. Un ange qui s'est brisé les ailes, perdant ses rêves et ses illusions. Mais elle allait bientôt renaître et devenir celle qui ne dévie jamais de sa route et qui décide du destin des autres.

- La charge est mise en place, comme convenu, annonça Sariel à Burke.

- Excellent ! sourit l'homme en sortant une mallette qu'il disposa sur une des tables de la terrasse. Maintenant, c'est à vous que je confie l'honneur d'enclencher le détonateur.

Tremblante, sous le coup de l'excitation et de l'appréhension, Sariel ouvrit la mallette et vit le levier à abaisser pour enclencher le dispositif de mise à feu de la bombe.

- Ah, la tension est à son comble et l'excitation est palpable. Que c'est excitant, murmura Burke avec une avidité de destruction peu commune, alors que l'aube nouvelle s'annonçait par des nuages roses à l'est.

Le silence se fit soudain pesant, même le vent avait arrêté de souffler, comme si la nature retenait son souffle. Elle n'avait pas à hésiter, elle avait fait son choix. Sariel sentait les battements de son cœur résonner dans ses tympans, stressée par la responsabilité qui lui incombait.

Le visage de son père la fixa, comme s'il la mettait en garde. Il serait déçu s'il apprenait que son unique fille avait agi selon son désir égoïste. Elle se souvint de la morale qu'il lui enseigna patiemment, lui parlant durant de lngues heures dans l'abri.

_Ta mère aurait été tellement fière de toi._

C'était ce genre de phrases qu'il lui disait souvent, mais à présent elle ne s'en souciait guère. sa mère aurait eu honte et elle n'allait pas se laisser arrêter par lesmots d'une morte qu'elle n'avait jamais connue et que son père citait régulièrement.

Grinçant des dents, elle effaça ce visage de son esprit. Elle n'avait pas à se soucier des racontars de cet hypocrite. En fait, tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était pour elle, pour vivre pleinement. Elle allait le retrouver, elle s'était fixé cet objectif et rien ne la détournerait de cette route choisie.

Rien, pas même la déception de son père.

- _Réveillez vous, les terres désolées !_ cria le D.J. à la radio amateur qui captait mal les émissions de G.N.R. _Ici Three Dogs, seigneur et maître de la musique !_

- Oh que oui, Megaton et le reste de D.C. vont se réveiller ! ricana Sariel avec jouissance.

D'un coup sec, elle tira le levier du détonateur vers elle, enclenchant le mécanisme de mise à feu.

Lumière.

Un éclat de lumière plus violent que la foudre, plus lumineux que le soleil, venait de jaillir depuis la localité de Megaton. En une seconde, le ciel devint plus éclatant qu'en plein jour, tandis que dans une apothéose flamboyante et ardente, une sphère s'élevait dans les cieux, prenant la forme d'un immense champignon qui s'assombrissait lentement, à mesure que le feu nucléaire achevait la réaction en chaîne des atomes.

Choc.

L'onde émise par l'explosion gronda dans les oreilles des trois personnes qui contemplaient ce phénomène. Le grondement accompagné d'un souffle repoussa ceux qui assistaient au spectacle, excepté Sariel qui resta immobile, tel un roc au milieu de la tempête et dont les yeux déterminés fixaient l'épicentre de l'explosion.

- Splendide, murmura Tempenny encore sous le choc.

- C'est un spectacle qu'il est rare de voir, marmonna Burke qui serrait encore le balcon en ayant cet horrible rictus de délectation au visage. La puissance de l'atome à l'état pur. C'est un peu comme le rayonnement du grand être, une force qui nous dépasse.

Se reprenant, il félicita Sariel et la récompensa comme convenu, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ce visage qui affichait une détermination sans faille. Il vit de nouveau cette froide lueur dans les yeux sombres, lui indiquant que cette jeune femme était prête à tout pour réussir, quitte à raser une ville entière.

Lorsqu'elle contempla le champignon qui se dissipait lentement, saupoudrant les environs de retombées radioactives, la jeune femme soupira.

- C'est dommage. Maintenant que j'ai vu ça, je ne serais plus aussi fébrile à l'idée d'appuyer sur le bouton la prochaine fois. Je n'aurais plus la même crainte respectueuse face à cette explosion. Enfin, se ragaillardit-elle, je suppose que cette expérience sera toujours aussi grisante. Sur ce messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Se détournant du panache de fumée noire qui retombait lentement, la jeune femme prit possession de ses nouveaux appartements.

Une fois passée l'ébahissement face à cette suite au luxe insolent et qui ferait envie à tous les pauvres hères de Washington, Sariel rangea sa combinaison dans la magnifique commode de bois.

Foulant le tapis de luxe qui contrastait avec les murs peints en jaune, elle prit l'un des déshabillés qui pendaient dans l'armoire, avant de profiter d'une douche chaude et de se coucher dans le grand lit propre.

Quand elle s'endormit, Sariel garda dans son regard cette une pure détermination, ce désir irrépressible de réussite, tandis qu'elle ne craignait plus de devoir affronter – et de détruire – tous les obstacles qui auraient l'imprudence de la gêner. De même, elle ne serait pas un simple vagabond solitaire des terres désolées, comme beaucoup de ces errants dont on oublie vite le nom et le visage. Non, elle serait connue et elle éliminerait tous ceux dont les ambitions se dresseraient sur son chemin.

Après tout, son nom était celui de l'ange de la mort.


End file.
